


Engagement

by OwlFlight



Series: Bennu Kenobi [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: BAMF Women, Bennu is Not Putting Up With This, Deconstructing cliches, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Political Alliances, Political Marriage, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlFlight/pseuds/OwlFlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bennu's response to an offer of political alliance sealed with a political marriage (of course) sparked four minors wars and eight revolutions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Goes AU after the Original Trilogy. Bennu is Luke's 'Jedi Ambassador' - and consistently irritated at being mistaken as Obi-Wan 2.0.

“No.” Bennu’s response was immediate and unthinking as she stared down the governmental representative sitting across from her.

Two watery eyes, a shade lighter then her own, blinked back at her. “Ambassador, you are responding out of emotion. _Think_ of what an alliance could bring about between our peoples - “

“I do not have to think about it.” Bennu answered calmly. “For one, I am not my mother.”

“But we - “

“I am an _ambassador_. I have no power to enter into formal, legitimate negotiations with a representative of a foreign power on behalf of the Galactic Republic.” The Jedi calmly rested her hands on the tabletop. “Secondly, the Galactic Republic does not, in any means, way, or form, condone or otherwise recognize the legality of slavery and rape.”

“ _What?_ But I - “

“You would have my body used as a bargaining token on behalf of my government.” Jedi serenity danced in Bennu’s words, reflected in her relaxed body language. “Essentially, traded as an object in order to barter for peace. This would occur entirely against my will. There is a word for when people are treated as things, Representative. It is called ‘slavery’, and it is not only illegal but highly condemned in the New Galactic Republic.”

”Furthermore, you would have me enter into sexual relationships with another. Again, this would be completely involuntary on my part, and a complete and utter violation of my advocacy, privacy, and rights as a sentient individual. This is known as ‘rape’, and it is also a crime in the Republic.”

The strawberry blonde rose to her feet, offering the stunned and gaping minister a shallow bow. “Representative. I am afraid that with these revelations about your government’s support of slavery and non-consensual sexual activities, you do not meet the qualifications that my government looks for in worlds seeking admittance into the Republic. Until these are addressed, by a _legitimate_ negotiating party, you will be unable to file for admittance.”


End file.
